


Frustration

by Callista



Series: Alienation [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callista/pseuds/Callista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mace is frustrated, and the blame falls squarely on the shoulders of a familiar blonde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, both Star Wars and Buffy are created by people much smarter and richer than me, unfortunately…  
> Spoilers: none, except general Jedi-stuff.  
> Setting: after season 7 for Buffy, disregards the comics, between episodes I and II for Star Wars.  
> Dedication: To my brother, for putting up with me.  
> AN: I’m as surprised as you probably are at seeing this sequel to ‘Obsession’, as I’m a terrible writer who never finishes what she started. I even have ideas for a third story in this series. Here’s to hoping I’ll be able to put those ideas to paper…

### Frustration

 

Mace Windu was many things. He was a dangerous lightsaber combatant, he was a wise leader and he was a secret candy-addict. But most of all, he was one of the greatest Jedi of his generation. And when that generation includes people like Grand Master Yoda, or Jedi Master Ki-Adi-Mundi, that said something indeed. As such, other Jedi respected Master Windu for his control of the Force, his cautiousness and his diplomatic skills. So it was a somewhat unusual sight to see Master of the Order storm through the halls of the Jedi Temple with a look in his eyes that caused the younglings and Padawans in his path to run for the hills.

Of course, unusual as it was, it was hardly the first time this happened. And it wasn’t hard to pinpoint the cause of Master Windu’s sudden lack of equilibrium. It began the day a small, young, blonde woman appeared in the Council Chambers in a puff of orange smoke…

 

* * *

 

“Euhm, hi? I come in peace?”

_By the Force!_  Mace tried to calm his racing heart. He quickly looked at the other masters in the Council. None of them looked as composed as they usually did, even though they were hiding their astonishment rapidly. But who could blame them? One minute, they were discussing the progress Master Shree had made in settling the Miroan Conflict, and the next there was a brief disturbance in the Force, and a young, blonde Human stood in the middle of the circle.

Several masters had drawn, but not activated, their lightsabers. Others were using the Force to determine if the petite girl posed a threat. Mace studied the girl. She was small, sure, but she was also a fighter, he could see from her stance. She was irritated, confused, nervous, a bit scared, determined, exasperated, angry… Not exactly positive emotions, but he didn’t sense any danger from her either.

“Come in peace, you do? Good, that is. Welcome to the Jedi Council, Jedi Master Yoda, I am,” Yoda greeted the young woman.

“Yoda, huh? You don’t look like a Muppet,” the girl answered. A Muppet? What in the Force was a Muppet?

“A Muppet, I am not. But curious I am, about you.”

“Oh. Well. Euhm, sorry, I’m Buffy, and I’m from another world, so if you could just go with the mojo and send me home, that’d be much appreciated,” Buffy said.

“Mojo?” Mace raised an eyebrow. “I don’t know what that is, but the Force can’t send you home, wherever that is. It doesn’t work that way.”

“But… You are like wizards, right? And the Force is your kind of magic? Can’t you just, I don’t know, open a portal or something and send me back to my world?”

“Magic, the Force is not. Energy, lifeforce, it is. But open a portal, not possible it is.” Yoda studied Buffy. She looked crushed, but still determined to find a way home. “Perhaps help you in another way we can. Training, we can give you, and access to the Archives. If a way home there is, find it there you will.”

And so Buffy became, after much deliberation, Mace’s apprentice. She wasn’t strong enough in the Force to become a Jedi, and anyway she was too old to be trained as one. But what little aptitude she had for the Force had been focused in a very narrow field. She used the Force unconsciously to strengthen her body, to heal faster, to enhance her senses and her intuition. She even got visions, sometimes, although the visions only happened in her dreams, when her subconscious was easily accessed.

She would never telepathically move an object, nor would she ever heal someone with the Force. She would never be as strong or as fast as a Jedi could be, but she could still become a fierce warrior, and a dangerous lightsaber combatant. If only he could convince her of the necessity of training!

Buffy frustrated Mace endlessly with her myriad escapades and excuses not to train, meditate or learn. And yes, frustration was Bad, but Jedi were not, as Buffy liked to put it, emotionless drones, they did feel emotions. They just preferred to conquer those emotions, feel them and let them go into serenity, instead of bottling them up or dwelling on them until they ate them up from the inside.

So that was what he was doing: working through his emotions, while looking for his errant Padawan.  Why that caused those younglings to look at him like he was a raving rancor, he had no idea.

There she was, running in the direction of the turbolifts. Now all he had to do was catch her…

“Buffy!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> AN2: The idea to have Buffy trained by Mace comes from the amazing Star Wars series by Naitch on Twisting the Hellmouth.


End file.
